Demon in the Making
by TheladyWolf
Summary: Naruto is a boy with a demon that was put inside of him. He has always tried to be good, but no matter what he does, the villagers still hate him. Then one day a voice offers him a way to change that. What will the villagers do once they face the true dem
1. Chapter 1

TheLadyWolf: Hello! Another story for you all, enjoy. I hope you all really like it, let me know what you think of it. Also be warned that there is OOC ok? So don't act all surprised when our little Naru-chan isn't all sweet and bubbly. You wouldn't be either if you had the life he had.

Summary: Naruto is a boy with a demon that was put inside of him. He as always tried to be good, but no matter what he does, the villagers still hate him. Then one day a voice offers him a way to change that. What will the villagers do once they face the _true _demon Naruto can be?

Warnings: There will be cursing; don't know about pairings yet, but just to let you know that there might be some yaoi, m/m later on. So don't come complain to me later that you didn't know. Violence, death, don't know whose, and evil.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, it might be considered porn. :3 since it isn't I guess I don't own it. –Sigh- such a shame.

Naruto: 5 years old.

Will do time jump soon.

Kyuubi: Pfft, like I know how old he is?

Basically this will start in Naruto's younger years.

"Talking"

'Thinking, also how Naruto talks to Kyuubi'

'

* * *

Demon in the Making

Chapter. 1 Give them a demon

"We hate you! Why don't you do us all a favor and die already!" screamed a villager at me. I felt the rocks he threw cut into me and then instantly heal.

'What did I do?'

"You fucking demon, just get the hell out of here!" yelled another. Kicking me as I tried to run past him to the safety of my home, if you could call four walls and a leaky room home.

'Am I really a demon?'

"All your good for is killing!" this man struck me with the broom that he held in his hands. I fell and quickly scrambled back to me feet before another blow could come.

The words just kept coming, like an endless rain. Along with the blows.

What does a child to say to these comments?

I some how made it to my room and sat in it, scared, tired, and depressed.

'I'm so lonely…'

'I have no one that loves me…'

'Is anyone there?'

'_**I am here…'**_ a voice whispers in the boys mind.

'Who are you' he thinks back.

'_**Someone who cares what happens to you…'**_ it whispers to him.

'Will you be my friend?' the boy asks, not caring who or what it is.

'_**Yes…'**_

'Will you love me?" the boy asks hopefully.

'_**Yes…'**_

'Will you never leave me? Or betray me?' the boy feels tears welling up in his eyes.

'_**No, I will always be with you…I shall always love you…I will never betray you. I love **_**you**_** Naruto…" **_the voice whispered softly. Naruto gasped as he heard the voice say his name, and now the tears did spill freely from his eyes.

No one ever called him by his name. He was always called 'monster' or 'beast' but he was most often called 'demon'.

He doubted they even knew his name.

But this voice, it offered him everything that he could ever want. All that he would ever truly need to be happy. Love, acceptance, and trust. He didn't care if he was going crazy, he wasn't alone anymore at least.

'What's your name?' Naruto asked the voice. He wanted to learn what the name of his first friend was.

'_**Kyuubi... Naruto, these villagers have no right to treat you this way' **_he hissed._** 'We should make them suffer for what they have done to you…' **_the voice said.

'How?' he asked.

'_**They call you all these things…well maybe we should give them exactly what they want, something to **__FEAR__**, you will control them through it, and they will never dare insult you again…' **_he chuckled darkly.

'Kyuubi…what are you?' Naruto asked, he wanted to know if he was really going crazy or not.

'_**Naruto…I am a demon…a fox demon I live inside of you, was sealed inside of you. I have done terrible, horrorable things…does this bother you? I am the reason that they hate you…I am so sorry that you have to suffer for **_my sins_**…you have done nothing to deserver this at all…" **_kyuubi said sadly.

Naruto thought over all that 'kyuubi' the demon had said. He came to a decision.

'I don't hate you. Even though you are the reason for this… it isn't my fault for what happened. Yet, they still blame me, acting like I am the one who did all this, as if I am the actual demon. They beat me up and hurt me and try to kill me. Are you the one that heals me? The one that makes me feel warm, like someone is hugging me when I am all alone?' Naruto asked.

'_**Yes…this is the least that I can do to make up for all that you have gone through kit…' **_he said.

'You have been more honest and kind to me then anyone else has ever been. You treat me like I am actual a human being…you love me, when no one else does. You are my only friend, I want to become stronger. I want people to respect me, and if I can't get that, then at least have them fear me! I never asked for this, but I must bear it all the same." He wrapped his arms around himself as he said this out loud to the empty room.

'_**Naruto…I will make you strong, you have so much greatness in you…they will either raise their heads to you in respect, or bow them to you in fear. I will give them the creature that they fear and hate…I will give them this **_'**demon**' _**that they seem to yearn for. Will you accept my offer kit? I will make you the most powerful being the world has ever known… and when they realize this, it will be far too late…you will rule them all and control their fates in the palm of your hand…do you accept?' **_Kyuubi spoke.

"I want to be strong. I want to be loved, but they denied me of that. I want greatness, and I will do anything to get it. I will become the demon that they call me. Just to see the look in they're eyes when they realize the foolish mistakes they have made. I will make them fall to their knees." Naruto said, the words echoed off the wall. This voice, _kyuubi,_ was all he would ever need.

'_**Alright kit…I will make you a demon worth fearing…'**_Kyuubi said evilly. What a foolish village this was not the see the potential in this boy. He cared about this boy; he had seen what he had gone through and reached out to him when he felt that he was old enough, though 5 was still a young age. Though now that Naruto had accepted him, he could start to train him.

'_**Kit, I will do what ever I can to help you. We will get back at this village.'**_ He whispered.

Naruto felt the comforting warmth start to surround him, and he shuddered from the heat of it, after being so cold in his room. This warmth, this _love_, was such a wonderful thing to feel.

"As long as I have one person who loves me, who won't ever leave me and I can trust, I will be happy. I won't fail you kyuubi, I will become the strongest and make them all suffer." Naruto said darkly. This village had its chance; they had blown it, so now he was going to show them the errors of their ways.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: Well here is another story from moi, don't worry I have not forgotten about the others, but this one was just _screaming_ to get out. So what was I to do but give in to its demands? Tell me what you think, this is just to get the idea into your heads, don't know about pairings, but might make it yaoi. Might have Naruto seme, -gasp shock- yes I said seme, but only time will tell, I am sure other authors know that sometimes you cant force certain things in a story or it just plan wont work. So review and let me know what you all think and I will try to get more chapters out soon. Don't hesitate to give ideas and reviews. Wolf out. 


	2. Chapter 2

TLW: Surprise! Bet you guys thought I was dead huh? Well I proved you all wrong: 3 tee hee hee. So here is my next chapter, I need opinions on who is going to be seme or uke, in the relationship, and remember that this is suppose to be a Sasuke and Naruto relationship ok? Well moving on, here is the story. Enjoy. –Wags tail-

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, it might be considered porn. : 3 since it isn't I guess I don't own it. –Sigh- such a shame.

Naruto: 8 years old.

Will do time jump soon.

Kyuubi: Pfft, like I know how old he is?

Basically this will start in Naruto's younger years.

"Talking"

'Thinking, also how Naruto talks to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi speak'**_

****

* * *

Chapter. 2 Sin.

Naruto had taken to kyuubi's training like a duck to water. He woke up early every morning, and worked from dawn till dusk and went home sore and aching in places he didn't even know someone could ache in for three years.

But Naruto noticed a sudden change in his speed and talents as soon as he had started training. The fox was making his body strong enough so he could do what ever jutsu he would need to do. In kyuubi's opinion the boy was almost as strong as an Anbu ninja. But he knew that Naruto still had a ways to go yet. But that would have to wait till Naruto was just a little older.

So the fox had told Naruto that while they would continue his training he would have to wait till he was older, though when Naruto gave the fox control over his body, kyuubi was able to do the jutsu's. When Naruto had questioned the fox on this, he had said it was because he was far more skilled then Naruto was, and also he had the chakra healing his body while he did them.

Naruto thought that this made sense, and since he knew that kyuubi didn't lie to him, he trusted what the fox had to say. But because of this, it left the young boy very bored. While the training was great and all, it did nothing to entertain him when he was done with it. So he was left with hours of boredom between night and morning.

So one day, on his way home from training, Naruto had found something with which to 'entertain him.'

* * *

Naruto groaned as he stretched his sore muscles after a day of training. He was walking past an alley on his way home when he heard some sounds coming from it. He peered inside, curiosity getting the better him.

He saw a group of men kicking something on the ground. He narrowed his eyes and felt his pupils grow wider from the action. He saw that the 'thing' they were kicking was actual a child. The kid had long black hair which was knotted and dirty. It was also in rags and from what Naruto could tell it had been starving for a while.

'Hmm… this could be interesting' Naruto thought as he came up with an idea to get rid of his boredom.

'_**What ideas do you have in that head of yours kit…?'**_ Kyuubi asked with glee in his voice.

Naruto chuckled, 'I thought you knew all that went on in my mind fox'.

The fox growled, _**'I can only see so much into your mind kit…now what plans do you have in mind…?' **_

'You'll see soon enough kyuubi' Naruto pushed his self off the wall and walked into the alley. He walked up behind the men not making a sound.

"Hey guys what's up?" he asked, as if the whimpering boy on the ground wasn't even there.

The men turned at the voice, some almost jumping from surprise. They laughed at the sight of the small boy, and then they realized that it was the demon boy and they glared at Naruto.

"What the hell do you want demon?" one of the men yelled at Naruto.

Naruto wasn't fazed; he was immune to their words now. "Well see tonight was just a lovely night and I thought I would go for a stroll, see? And well I just happen to be walking by when I saw some losers beating up some kid. So I just wanted to know what a bunch a losers like you were doing here."

"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat? Demon!" one man snarled.

"And satisfaction brought it back fool" Naruto replied.

As soon as Naruto had finished saying this he felt a sharp pain in his cheek from where a kunai had cut it.

Of course the wound had healed as soon as the blade had passed. Thought blood had leaked out before the wound had closed in time. Naruto touched his cheek, unfazed by the sight of his blood upon his fingers. He licked it off, tasting the bitter copper taste in his mouth.

The man who had thrown the kunai smirked and pulled out more of the knives and held them threateningly.

"There's more where that one came from monster, so unless you want to die, I suggest you get the fuck out of here before we cut you up." He said.

Naruto just smiled and walked forward, smiling. 'What fun theses humans will give me' he thought happily. He glanced over at the boy who was whimpering and holding his head. He eyes were closed tight, trying to block everything out.

Naruto walked up to the man who had thrown the knife and smiled. "Nah, I am having too much fun" and without even move from Naruto the man seemed to be thrown into the brick wall behind him, crashing through it. The other men gazed in shock, then they charged the boy, but before the men could get within three feet of the boy, they too, were thrown into the walls in the alley.

The Naruto just smirked as he approached the whimpering pile of rags on the ground.

He reached down and grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and lifted it up. Blue eyes met black ones.

"You got a home?" Naruto asked.

The boy shook his head.

"Parents?'

Another shake of the head.

"You want to come with me?" Naruto asked. Seeming to surprise the boy, whose eyes opened wider. Naruto could hear Kyuubi 'hmm' in his mind, wondering what his kit was up to.

The boy looked at Naruto for a good while, before a small movement of his head was seen, and he nodded.

He dropped the boy, and he landed on the ground with a 'thud'.

"Then lets go" and Naruto just started walking off, not even bothering to look back and see if the boy was following him or not. But from the sounds he heard of the boy scrambling to his feet and coming up behind him, he didn't need to.

'_**Oh kit…you must tell me this interesting plan of yours…' **_Kyuubi chuckled darkly.

'All good things in there own time, or in this case, bad things.' Naruto thought as he kept walking. He had a toy now, oh the things he could do with it.

* * *

Naruto walked up the steps to his apartment. He finally looked behind him and saw the boy looking around, as if searching for something.

"What are you looking for boy?" he asked.

The boy jumped at his voice and his dark eyes focused on him. "1-1-1 am n-n-not suppose to be h-h-here and they b-b-beat me when I am." He stuttered softly. Trying not to anger Naruto.

"Hmm, and why were those men beating you in the first place?" Naruto questioned him as he unlocked the door and walked inside. Naruto always smiled when he came home. Ever since Naruto had started talking to Kyuubi, things had changed.

For the better in Naruto's opinion.

In replacement of the moth-eaten couch and worn out bed and chairs, and the scared little table, new things stood in their stead. The couch he had now was leather, a lovely black shade, with cushions to sink into. The bed was replaced with a king sized one, with a mattress that the rivaled the clouds for softness. He now had a stunning wooden table, the surface smooth and unmarred with matching chairs around it. Of course, he had stolen all of it.

They had never even suspected him, and the person who had seen him…well let's just say he wasn't seen around anymore.

He sighed, breathing in the scent of wood, leather and his plants the seemed to be everywhere.

When Naruto turned around, waiting for the boy to answer his question, he saw the kid just standing there, eyes wide, as if he had never seen such fine things.

"Well?" Naruto snapped at the boy, impatient for his answer.

The boy jerked from his trance. "Cause I-I begged them for f-f-food and they said that s-scum like me didn't deserve any. T-t-though I don't know what I did to become s-scum in the first place. I think its cause I am a bastard. They said would do me a favor and kill me" He looked down at the ground in shame. Shame for what he was and how he couldn't help being a bastard and was treated for it.

Naruto strolled over to his kitchen and put on a pot of water to boil. He went and got a cup of ramen for the boy, even though it wasn't healthy, it was food for the time being.

"Don't let them get to you. These people, the villagers…they are just narrow minded idiots, who will get their due in time." Naruto poured the boiling water into the cup and directed to boy to sit down at the table, setting the cup down before him.

The boy just looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're not like them" he said softly.

"Nope, I suppose not, but I may be worse though. Eat your food, after that you need a bath." With that Naruto walked into the bathroom to get the water ready.

* * *

Naruto rubbed the shampoo into the boy's dark locks, while the kid cleaned his body. Naruto might have been disgusted by all the dirt that came off him if he didn't know that was how life on the street could be.

"So how old are you?" Naruto asked, rinsing the shampoo from the kid's hair.

"5 years old." He said softly. He was playing with the bubbles in the water, poking them and making them pop.

"Are you now? If I didn't know better I would have thought that you were my age with how tall you are. I'm eight years old by the way." Naruto replied, now putting conditioner into the boys hair, there were still some tangles in it.

There was a gently tug on Naruto's sleeve and he looked down at the hand that gripped it.

"Yes?" he asked.

"M-m-my name is Sin" Sin said timidly.

"Sin eh? Nice name, mines Naruto." He saw Sin Smile softly at Naruto's response.

"No, you're not like them at all" he heard Sin say softly to himself. If Naruto didn't have super hearing, he wouldn't have heard the boy at all.

* * *

Naruto had dressed the Sin in some of his old clothes that he had out grown. The things seemed to hang off him, even the socks on his feet seemed to drupe.

Naruto was lying back on his couch, his eyes closed. He felt a tug on his shirt, and opened his eyes to see Sin standing before him. Now that the boy was cleaned up, he could see the scars; from many cuts and beatings the boy had received. The markings went down to his arms and legs, interrupting the smooth creamy landscape that was his skin.

Though Naruto had a feeling that with out the markings on Sin's body, he would be a beautiful child with his eyes of pitch blackness, and his water-fall straight hair of dark.

It seemed to take the color black to a whole another level.

"Yes Sin?" Naruto said.

"Why do you help me? W-why are you taking care of me?" the boy asked.

Naruto smirked; he knew this question was going to come sooner or later. He had seen the curiosity in his eyes.

"Sin, know now that I shall never with hold the truth from you. I hate this city; I wish to see it fall. So I need people that can help me do that, I think that you are one of those people. You have a lot of potential inside of you, and it is just rotting in the gutter if I leave you out there. If you chose to stay with me and help me, know that I shall make you very strong and take care of you. I will even heal all those scars on you." Sin looked at him with wide eyes, not sure what to say. Naruto wasn't holding anything back, and he was basically telling him that he was going to destroy Konoha.

"Ah! But I am not done with my little speech yet Sin." Naruto put his hands together and said; "release" and the physical changes the Kyuubi had made upon the boy over the years were now made visible to Sin.

Naruto's ears were pointed, like those of an elf, sticking out of his now straight golden hair that reached his shoulders. His whisker marks were darker; his eyes were now slit like a cats…or a fox's. His hands had claws on them, the points sharp, and strong enough to rip through flesh and bone.

"I am also the demon container of Kyuubi." He smiled, showing off the sharp fangs that hadn't been there before, the top ones were almost past his bottom lip.

Sin's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but then he thought over all the Naruto had said and done. Like any other child he had heard about Kyuubi, and how there was someone out there with the beast trapped inside of him. But Naruto had been very kind to him. More then the villagers and he hadn't lied to him, like so many others had done. And he was pretty sure that if Naruto had wanted to hurt and kill him, like the villagers said the vessel would do if he ever met him, he would have done it by now.

He looked over at the boy, he had his head leaning back against the couch cushion , eyes closed, patiently waiting for the boy to decide all on his own what he truly wanted. Naruto wanted him to decide all on his own with out his input of what Sin really wanted.

Sin looked at him.

"What would you ask in return of me?" Sin asked. He wasn't a fool; there was always a catch to the good things.

Naruto cracked an eye open, "you will work for me, do what I ask, and always be loyal to me." He waited for sin to respond.

"And in return you promise to take care of me and make me strong? A-a-and get rid of these scars?" he rubbed his arms. Feeling the bumps from the healed wounds. He had always hated his scars.

"Yes" Naruto said.

"A-a-and you'll always be there for me? Never let me be alone again?" he asked softly.

"For ever and always." Naruto replied.

Sin stuck out his hand resolve firmly in his dark obsidian eyes. "I accept."

Naruto didn't bother to ask the boy if he was sure, the boy had made up his mind. So Naruto stuck out a hand, which seemed to be engulfed with fiery red flames of chakra.

"Then take my hand and join me" he said.

Sin never hesitated and took the hand.

He gasped as he saw the flames more from Naruto's hand to his, seeming to engulf it quickly, as if it were dried leaves instead of skin and bones.

He felt the flames consume him in their red dance, and his last sight before he collapsed was Naruto smiling and laughing to himself, he faintly heard Naruto's words before the darkness took him. It was, "much fun indeed."

Then there was nothing but black.

* * *

When sin started to awake, he was groggy at first, but he tried to stay with the wonderful dream he was having and not move from the comfortable cloud he seemed to be resting on.

'I don't have a bed like this…how did I get here?' then he shot up from lying on the bed, looking around franticly.

"Calm down" a voice said. He turned in surprise to see Naruto sitting in a chair beside the bed.

"W-w-what happened?" Sin stuttered.

"I gave you some of my power and healed you up, go look in the mirror." Naruto smiled as he saw the boy run towards the bathroom.

Sin gasped as he saw himself. He hesitantly touched his face, as if it would disappear, like if he was to touch a pond of still water and have it ripple from his touch destroying the image with its waves. He had always had scars, so to see his face unmarred by them…he felt tears fill his eyes.

"Beautiful aren't you?" Naruto asked, leaning against the doorway frame.

Sin turned and ran to Naruto hugging the boy. "Thank you, thank you" he repeated over and over. "I will always be loyal to you; I will never let you down, thank you thank you." Naruto patted his head, feeling the silky hair run over and between his fingers. "You have such lovely hair; it would be a shame to cut it." After hearing how much Naruto seemed to like his hair Sin vowed never to cut it. If I made Naruto happy, he would do it.

"Thank you" he whispered again. Feeling the tears rolling down his cheeks and being soaked by Naruto's shirt.

Naruto just smirked.

Kyuubi chuckled as he finally put Naruto's plan together. Naruto could hear the fox roaring with laughter at his discovery.

'_**Oh kit…how you will truly show these villagers a demon…hahaha. Such fun you will have with this game…' **_he smiled in Naruto's mind, tails swishing behind him from his mirth.

'Of course, I need something to entertain me, all I need to do now is just gather more pieces for me to play with.'

He smiled at the thought of his game.

* * *

TLW: Bwhahahahaha! What does Naruto got in mind? Also, Sin is my character bitches so back off, I got a dull spoon; don't make me hurt you with them if you use him. –does shifty eyes, as people slowly back away- let me know what you think so far, k? Review please, that would make me very happy. Yes indeed. –Runs off to work on other stories- 


	3. Chapter 3

TheLadyWolf: -looks around from behind a tree, seeing coast is clear, quickly runs over- Hey! I am still alive, though I feel that most of you must be ready to hunt me down. –Looks around again, ears twitching- not that I would really blame you if you did. . bad wolf bad! –yanks on ears as punishment- well here is the next chapter for my loyal readers, please reviews.

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, it might be considered porn. : 3 since it isn't I guess I don't own it. –Sigh- such a shame.

Naruto: 8 years old.

Sin: 5 years old

Will do time jump soon.

Kyuubi: Pfft, like I know how old he is?

Basically this will start in Naruto's younger years.

"Talking"

'Thinking, also how Naruto talks to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi speak'

* * *

**_

Chapter 3. Black mask's and Chess pieces.

It had been at least three months since Naruto had gotten Sin. During that time Naruto had trained the boy, and trained him hard. Sin wasn't the skinny frail boy any longer, he frame was slowly building up, though since he was more fragile then Naruto, being human and all, Naruto had to be careful in what tasks he gave the boy.

Though Sin did show much promise, he was also very smart and did exactly what Naruto told him to. This pleased Naruto, knowing he had such control over him, no matter if it was to take a blow or give one, Sin did it. Naruto had a feeling that if he told the boy to jump off a bridge Sin would never bat an eye and do it.

But all Naruto had to do left was install that cold killer in him.

This game was fun.

"Sin" Naruto said.

"Yes Master?" Sin replied, stopping what he was doing. They were in the house, and Naruto was resting on the couch while Sin was in the Kitchen, cooking, or at least trying to.

Ever since Naruto had started to train the boy, Sin had started calling him Master, saying that since he was his master, in the battle field and outside it, that is what he should call him. Naruto hadn't tried to stop the boy, if that was what he wanted, then who was he to stop him? But he had told Sin that in front of others it was to Naruto or nothing at all.

Of course, with Naruto's acceptance of his title as 'Master' Sin had taken it upon himself to take care of the house and all the things it required. Cleaning, cooking, washing, and any other things that he thought needed doing at the home. Though he still had a ways to go before he improved, he was slowly getting better, so Naruto wasn't going to complain if the food was burnt of if his clothes were still damp.

Naruto looked over at the boy as he stood before him. Sin looked calmly at his Master as his eyes raked over him. He hoped he met with his approval.

"Sin, I have decided two things. One, we will go out and have a little fun after dinner, and two I shall discuss with you later after our fun has been had." Naruto grinned, showing his deadly fangs in the lamplight. Naruto never wore his fake from in front of Sin, Sin felt honored by that.

"Yes Master" Sin said bowing before Naruto before he rushed back to his dinner so he could stop it before it burned any more.

Sin grumbled as he pushed his hair out of his eyes again. The problem with long hair was that it got in your way, but there was no way that he would cut it, so he would just have to learn to deal with it.

"Here" Naruto said, his hands coming out of nowhere to pull Sin's hair back and then tying something to hold it back.

Sin reached back and felt the bow. "Thank you Master" he replied, he loved it when Naruto paid special attention to him. He hated it when Naruto had to go to that stupid Ninja Academy; he was way stronger then anyone in that whole school. But Naruto had told him calmly that it was all part of his fun, so Sin had left the topic be.

'I wonder if he will tell me more of his game' Sin thought as he served the food onto the plates beside him. He grimaced at the burnt fish, 'well at least I didn't burn the rice.' He thought, though Naruto would still eat it, he had before. At first Sin has felt ashamed to serve such stuff to his Master, but Naruto had just smiled and patted his head,

Saying, "The best were never the best when they started" and would continue to eat his food. This just made Sin love him even more, so he would do whatever his Master, whatever Naruto, wanted him to do.

Even if it meant following him into hell itself.

* * *

When Naruto was done eating he went to his room, leaving Sin to wash the dishes.

Sin was just about done when Naruto came back carrying wrapped boxes in his hands. Sin's mouth gaped in shock when Naruto gave the boxes to him, he wasn't quiet sure what to do with them, so he decided he would admire his first gift's ever.

Naruto said nothing as Sin seemed to stroke the boxes, feeling the smooth paper and the puffy bow on top of them. After giving them a through petting, Sin careful opened the box, dealing with it as if it was an egg, and would surely shatter at a clumsy movement.

Inside the first box, covered with white tissue paper, was a black wolf's mask like what the Anbu wore, with red streaks under its eye holes, adding to the fierceness of it. Below it were some kunai, the knives gleamed in the light. Their metal pure, untainted by anything. Sin quickly opened the second box, looking at the soft black cloak inside, it was very soft to the touch, and he reached in and gently rubbed the fabric against his cheek, savoring its softness.

"Do you like them?" Naruto asked smiling as he watched Sin open his gifts.

"I-I-I they are wonderful beyond compare. T-t-t-hank you Master" Sin bowed his head at Naruto. Oh how he loved his Master.

"Good, they are to help us with our fun tonight. Now put those on and be ready to leave when I am done changing, understood?" Naruto asked as he walked towards his room.

"Yes Master." Sin said, bowing.

'What _fun_ does the Master have planned, I wonder?' Sin thought as he quickly put on his cloak and mask, it was a little big, but he would grow into it. He strapped on the knives and looked up as Naruto came back, wearing a similar outfit, only his mask was different.

A fox stared at Sin, its mouth in a twisted smile, which seemed to be happy yet ready to kill you in the same breath. It suited Naruto to a T.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he pulled on his gloves, testing them before pulling his hood up and covering the golden hair behind the mask.

"Yes Master" Sin said, pulling his own hood up.

"Then lets go" and with that, Naruto leaped out the window.

* * *

Then traveled for a while, jumping from roof to roof quickly, Naruto seemed to be looking for something. Not that Sin would question where his Master was going, he was just curious is all.

'_**kit, he is very near…I can feel the chakra that you put in him getting closer…" **_Kyuubi said to Naruto.

'Perfect, time to teach my pupil ruthlessness' he smirked behind his mask.

Naruto suddenly stopped, and Sin barely avoided crashing into him.

"Here" was all that Naruto said before he looked down into the alley. Sin did the same as well, looking down and seeing a group of men walking into the alley.

"Do you recognize them Sin?" Naruto asked. He wasn't looking down anymore but was standing behind Sin; he looked over his shoulder at his Master. Then the clouds moved, revealing the moon as it gave off it's beam's of pure white, landing on Naruto, but it just made the mask seem darker, as if the evil grinning fox was eating the light, absorbing it and becoming stronger. The eyes that stared out of that mask were red.

"Yes, they were the ones hurting me before" Sin replied, he doubted that he would forget such people.

"What a good memory you have Sin" Naruto smiled, though Sin could see it, he could hear it in his voice, the eyes were blue now. "Do you have any idea what I want you to do?" Naruto asked, slowly walking to Sin. He looked down and saw the men were almost to the middle of the alley.

'Perfect' he thought.

"No Master." Sin said.

"We are going to kill them, not all at once mind you, but two for now, and when the others run, we will watch to see where the mice will scurry to and have more fun later on with them." Naruto almost purred the words.

"So get started, let's see if I have not made a mistake in saving you and training you." And with that said, Naruto pushed Sin off the ledge and watched as he went over the side.

* * *

'_**How do you think the whelp will do…?'**_ Kyuubi asked.

'No idea, but I have to start somewhere, otherwise, I have no need for him' Naruto said, watching from above to see what the boy would do.

'_**Have you taken into account of the fact that he is very young and that this will be his first killing ever? Let us not forget the lovely detail of him being raised with the foolish idea that killing is bad…'**_ the demon fox said.

Naruto looked up at the moon, thinking over his reply, 'that may be true but… he is young, much easier to train than someone older, so that should make things easier to take care of. Plus, once he gets a taste of blood on his tongue, he'll never be the same. I mean, wasn't that how it was for me?' Naruto grinned.

'_**Ha ha ha'**_ the fox chuckled darkly, _**'very true, if one was never meant to taste blood, it would be you. You seemed to savor that taste, but when you fill your craving, instead of satisfying it, it just grows stronger…so let us watch and see what the boy does. Will he rise or will he fall? Kukuku, your games are such fun kit…'**_ the Kyuubi murmured.

'Aren't they?' Naruto chuckled too as he looked over to see how Sin was doing. He knew the kid was in over his head, but circumstances can bring out the best or worse in people.

* * *

As this was going on with Naruto, Sin had managed to turn over in time and land on his feet, remembering to bend his knees to help with the shock as his legs jarred from the fall. The men stopped and looked at the boy who was before them; he looked funny in his mask and black cloak.

"Oi, boy. It is too late for little kids to be playing Anbu's and Ninjas. Run on home to your momma." The others laughed at the man's words.

Sin clenched his fist before reaching to pull out one of his new kunai.

"I would, but she's dead, not that she ever wanted me." Sin said as he took up a fighting stance. "But that's neither here or now. I am here to kill you bastards" he growled out.

The men just laughed at this before Sin could react a Kunai was thrown at him, he barely dodged it.

'Idiot! Don't get cocky, you don't want to fail Master do you? Focus!' Sin thought furiously to himself, if he died now what the hell would have been the point of everything then?

Sin just shook it off, but his hands shook a little, though his grip never loosened.

"Oh look, the little runt is scared." The men just laughed.

Sin snapped and threw the knife, getting the man in the arm.

The man looked at the wound, as if shocked, "you little shit! You actual fucking cut me!" he yelled before pulling the kunai out and advancing on Sin.

Then the man grabbed Sin before he could get out of his reach. He stabbed Sin in the arm and Sin held back his cry of pain, but each second it throbbed painfully.

"not fun to be stabbed is it you little bastard?" the man pulled the mask off and looked at the boy underneath it as he bit his bottom lip to hold back his cries.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the trash. Aren't you supposed to be dead? I thought we had beaten you to death. Oh well guess this just means we just have to finish what we started huh?" the man pulled the kunai out of Sin's arm and pulled his arm back, ready to give the killing blow.

'He's really going to kill me' Sin thought with a little shock. 'I can't die; I'm not ready to die. Naruto needs me, and if I die who will help him with his dream? Would Naruto let him die?' Sin wondered. Then he remembered a conversation him and his Master had had during a spar.

-Flash back-

"Sin why do you think I am training you now?" his Master had asked as they fought.

"So I will be strong!" he had said proudly.

Naruto had chuckled at this, "yes to make you strong, but also, when the time comes your body, if not your mind, will know what to do in a fight. I am not here to protect you Sin; you are here to protect me. I won't have someone weak by my side. Remember that." And with that Naruto had charged at him.

-End flash back-

'I will become strong!' Sin reached behind him and pulled out another kunai and before the man realized what Sin was doing, stabbed him in the throat.

Sin felt the mans hot blood hit his face, he felt a strange feeling wash over him as the mans grips suddenly weakened and Sin slipped out of his grip as the man fell face first onto the ground.

He felt the blood roll from his cheek to his lips before he wet his lips, tasting the blood.

It was bitter.

The other men seemed in shock over what had just happened. This, this, _kid_ had just killed a man.

Sin looked down at the man at his feet, his blood was pooling around the body as it cooled and the soul left behind its empty shell.

'That could have been me...' Sin thought.

His fist closed tightly over the kunai in his hand, he reached down and picked up his fallen mask putting it on, a feeling a coldness seeped into his soul as he wore it.

'If I killed once, I can do it again.' And with that last thought Sin walked towards that other men.

* * *

Naruto was grinning; feeling the smile almost split his face in half. 'That went better then I thought it would!'

'_**Looks like you don't have to go looking for another toy…'**_ the fox smirked.

'Yeah, looks like it. That would have been annoying to say the least' Naruto rested his chin upon his hand, looking down as Sin walked towards the men.

* * *

'The men actual fear me' Sin thought with awe. He saw as they took steps back as he got closer. It was a heady for the young boy who just had his first kill.

As he got closer, he heard a voice whisper in his head, 'enough Sin, you have done well.'

'Master…?' Sin thought, he tilted his head to the side.

'Who else?' the voice smirked.

'Alright, what do you want me to do?' Sin asked.

'Nothing for now, just tell them that the fox wants to talk to them.' Naruto replied happily.

"The fox wants to talk to you." Sin said, standing before the group of men.

"Who the hell is the 'fox'!?" one yelled.

"Me." The men looked at another boy who seemed to seep out of the dark shadows, his evil fox face gazed at the men, unnerving them when they couldn't see his eyes. Some thought they didn't want to see this fox's eyes.

This strange person seemed to skip over to the boy in the wolf's mask, and then patted the boy on the head.

"Good job Sin, I am very proud." The fox boy said this before he turned back to the men grouped in a corner of the alley, unable to get away.

He tilted his head to the side as he slowly walked over to them. "You are all bad men, so you will all die. Doesn't mean I wont have fun with you first." He chirped.

Suddenly he was gone.

"Who wants to die first?" they quickly turned and saw the boy behind them, head still tilted. The men startled, started to quickly back away, before they heard the same voice behind them.

"Well?"

The men looked back and forth, 'how can there be two?' they franticly thought. The wolf just stood watching for now.

"You" the man that was pointed to was quickly isolated as the other men backed away from him as if he held a disease. The man could do nothing as the fox walked up to him, and before he knew what had happened, he was stabbed in the heart. Then the fox was dancing with the corpse, a little awkwardly mind you, seeing as the man was bigger then the fox, and well, he was dead.

The men's eyes were wide with shock. The fox pulled the knife out and the group watched as the dead man rose from the ground. He seemed unharmed, the spot where he had been stabbed looked completely healed and if it wasn't for the blood on his shirt you would have thought that he was fine.

But his eyes, the light was completely snuffed out.

The men backed away from him, the dead man seemed puzzled by this.

"What's wrong guys?" he tilted his head like the fox, who stood behind him, moving it from left to right.

"How the hell are you alive!?" one screamed.

"Oh is that the problem? Well you see, the reason I am up and about is because, well, I am dead." He was grinning; the look didn't fit the man at all, making him look evil.

The men looked at the fox and some gasped in fear as the saw devils eyes looking back at them, the red standing out in the darkness of the mask.

"Well who wants to die next?" the man smiled once more, pulling a kunai out.

"Don't kill me!"

"I don't want to die!"

"Well give you anything you want!"

So many voices, so little time.

The fox walked forward, "what do you have to barter, your souls? Your wife and children? Or your mistress's and money? What do you have to barter?"

Sin listened to the men offer everything they could think of, food, money, women, weapons, what ever the men could think of to appease the demon before them and hold off death a moment longer.

One man was actual foolish enough to get on his knees before Naruto.

"Please don't kill me! I have nothing to do with them! Spare me please!" he bowed before the demon fox.

"Raise your head mortal" this voice was completely different then before, deeper and much rougher.

The man looked up with hope in his eyes.

"I am god, and gods don't take orders from mortals" the man's head was cleanly taken off.

Naruto was having so much fun, who knew making men scream and cry would this enjoyable? But Kyuubi was right in saying that Naruto should never have tasted blood, it seemed to go straight to his soul, staining it a shade darker.

The man's head rolled onto the floor as his body slumped to the ground.

Naruto could hear Kyuubi practical purring in delight of the death before him. Naruto wasn't the only one who had a taste for death.

"Well I think I will let the rest of you go for now." The other Naruto behind them, which they had forgotten, knocked them out. They lay sprawled on the ground.

"Master, why are we letting the rest live? Won't this be a risk factor to us?" Sin asked, wondering what thoughts were running behind that mask.

"Because they will think it was all a dream" Naruto did some hand symbols and there were two poof's before the two dead men stood before them, unharmed or at least that was what the men were suppose to think.

"You will gather information for me, and report their actions and movements. When the time is right I will have you kill them. Understood?" they both nodded their heads. "Get rid of these bodies, buy some sake and drench them in the stuff. That is all." Naruto tossed them some money and walked over to Sin.

"Lets go" and off the went to their home.

* * *

"Master… what is this 'game' you speak of so much?" Sin asked as he sipped his tea, his hands were still a little shaky. His arm was bandaged from the wound, his Master had told him that by tomorrow, that there would be no proof it had even happened at all.

"Well, I like to think of it as…chess I guess you could say. We are the black pieces, reacting to the actions of the white pieces, but like I am sure that you know, we can still win. So in my eyes you are a pawn, remember that, always in my control. I will use you in whatever way I want, never forget this. But I am looking for someone to stand beside me in battle and hold their own, so maybe you can be the queen who guards her king, giving their life up for them without hesitation, but also killing many as well. This lonely world is broken, so I might as well pick up the pieces it has left behind and mold them to my liking."

Naruto watched Sin's hands shaking.

"Better his blood on your hands, then yours on his. Always remember that." With that said, Naruto got up and went to bed.

Leaving a boy to wonder the ways of this lonely broken world.

* * *

TheLadyWolf: Aaarrrrrhhhhhh! Done people! Another chapter for you all! Well I hope you enjoyed it. Review please? With sugar on top, and ice cream and Pocky too! –Suddenly hears sounds of people- Ahhhhhh! They found me, I must run away to live to write another day! Review please! –Runs away- 


	4. Chapter 4

TheLadyWolf- Yay! I am still writing chapters! Take that school! –Is smacked upside the head with a ruler- I know were you live ruler! –Ahem- well I am trying to update as much as I can. I hope you guys like this, also a shout out thanx to **Silent-Serpent, PirateCaptainBo, YellowDemonFlash, shadowphoenix143, RickaZcurser**. Thank you all for you reviews, or at least leaving long reviews or doing more then one. :3 they make me feel all tingly inside. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: If I really owned Naruto, it might be considered porn. : 3 since it isn't I guess I don't own it. –Sigh- such a shame.

Naruto: 8 years old.

Sin: 5 years old

"Talking"

'Thinking, also how Naruto talks to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi speak'

* * *

**_

Chap.4 Gathering the players.

"When the darkness consumes your soul, what do you do?"

"You embrace it like a lover and let it take over. You don't want to fight what is imminent, it will only weaken you. It is only in the darkest of times that we truly see that light that we are searching for."

"But…what if you never find that light?"

"There's always a light, the better question would be, which one will you choose? While the sun is beautiful, the moon is just the same."

"But the sun is brighter then the moon."

"Yes, but the moon shows us the true evils hidden in the shadows, what the sun is afraid to acknowledge, to see, and even the moon can block out the sun."

"Don't you miss the sun?"

"You don't miss what you've never known."

* * *

"What is this?" Naruto held up in his hand to Sin's face, holding the object still for the boy to see.

"A pawn?" Sin guessed, not too familiar with the piece before him.

Naruto nodded his head in approval to the boys answer, putting the white pawn down onto the black and white checkered board. It retook is position, ready for battle, be it slaying another piece in battle or losing its life to one.

"Make a move" Naruto said, sitting back in his chair before the game board.

Sin looked at the pieces before moving his white pawn into action. Naruto picked one of his own black pawns and moved it as well.

Sin looked down and moved another piece, while Naruto quickly moved another.

Sin took his queen and moved it into action. Naruto said nothing as he moving another pawn.

Sin moved his queen, taking a pawn. He smirked as he placed the piece off the field. Naruto just moved another pawn. He hadn't even touched any other the other pieces on his side.

Sin moved his queen into position to check the king, "Check" he said proudly.

Naruto just calmly reached over and took him out with a bishop with out bating an eye at his action.

Sin retaliated by taking out another of Naruto's pawns, while Naruto used another bishop to take his knight.

It was very frustrating to see he was losing, so Sin moved his bishop to position.

"Check" he said once more. Naruto used a pawn to take him out.

The game got very competitive between the two, or at least to Sin.

"Check"

This time it wasn't Sin saying the word, it was Naruto. He watched as the young boy saw that no matter what move he made, he was going to lose, so Sin just knocked his king over. Acknowledging his defeat.

"Tell me what you did wrong." Naruto said, looking at the boy.

Sin thought over his answer, not sure what to say, "I lost my best pieces?" he said, hoping that that was the answer.

"Wrong, you misused your pieces and lost them, just because a pawn is weak, doesn't mean that it doesn't have its uses. Also, its stupid to just bring out your best piece right off the bat, you have no patience when it comes to strategy, something I suggest you work on greatly." Naruto said, his eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Sin felt shame, but knew it was something he would have to learn if he was going to help Naruto. He might be a pawn, but he could become better.

"Pawn, Brook, Knight, Basilisk, Queen, and finally King." Naruto said, startling the boy out of his thoughts.

He tossed Sin a white pawn piece. "You are a pawn to me; see about changing that, I need someone strong enough to protect a king." Then Naruto turned and left the room.

Sin looked at the playing piece in his hand, seeing something on the bottom he turned it over and saw, carved into the bottom the number one.

He looked over at the bored and saw the pieces there. He has a ways to go.

* * *

Time later found them out on the streets that night, carrying baskets of food that Naruto had had Sin go out and buy. They were nearly overflowing with things, from apples, to bread and cookies.

Sin grunted as he hefted the basket he was carrying up, trying to get a better grip on it with out dropping it. His master didn't seem to be having in trouble with his all, but when you have inhuman strength, he figured that could help a great deal.

He didn't question master as much as he would like to, but he soon got his answer as they made it to an alleyway that was full of children in rags and shivering in the cold. The kids inside tried to blend into the walls to avoid unwanted, negative, attention from the stranger that had walked into their 'home'.

Of course that fact that they were wearing their masks and cloaks probable didn't help at all.

But master said nothing as he put his baskets down and started to hand food stuffs to the children, who didn't seem sure what to do with it. The first child got an apple and seemed confused to be holding one, the others looked at him, seeing if he would eat it. After some sniffing and hesitation, the child took a bite, and upon discovering that it tasted good and he wasn't dead or poisoned from it, proceeded to devour the whole thing. The others soon did the same with the food they had in their hands. In the other basket, blankets were just about overflowing from it.

Naruto reached in and started to hand out to the others, making sure that everyone had one, before he packed up his things and grabbed the baskets and left. Leaving at least twenty children to gap after the stranger who had just fed them and given them blankets. Sin ran to catch up with Naruto who had gotten a head start on him.

"Buy more food, and purchase clothing. If you need to guess on the sizes do so." That was all master said to me for the night. But I did what he asked without question.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, we made nightly visits to the orphans, as I later found out, in the alley. Over time, more and more of them began to show up, and we would end up bring more and more food for them, plus clothing, leading us to make many trips back and forth to the house.

But the children began to trust Naruto, and called him Mr. Fox. Bowing to him when he would arrive baring the gifts, even if they tried to refuse the gifts out of gratitude he would place them in their hands or laps with out a word.

It was during one visit that, when we had gotten there, we had discovered that others had beaten us to it. Some older teenage boys were picking on the kids, demanding to know who had given it to them and ripping their things and stepping on the food that they had saved. They smacked a child who had tried to stop them from smashing his food.

The teen laughed as he kicked the kid on the side, then spat on his face. He went on with his rampage, destroying the children's things. His friends laughed as the kids started to cry, all they had was being destroyed before their eyes.

Sin looked over at his master. He saw that he was standing there, and then he looked at Sin and nodded his head toward the children as he set the overflowing baskets down and motioned Sin to watch them and comfort the children.

Sin nodded as he placed the baskets off to the side and then went to towards the nearest child to check on his well being. Seeing that this child was fine he moved onto the next, leaving master to his own devices.

Naruto walked up to the first teen he met and tapped him on the shoulder. Before the boy could do anything, Naruto has swung out his leg, knocking the teen off of his feet to smack into the ground. His friends laughed as the teen rose up and spat up the dirt, his eyes said that he was ready to kill the one who had done that.

Naruto's voice stopped him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked, his eyes faintly glowing behind the mask.

The boy ignored the feeling in his gut telling him to run, no fucking little kid was going to embarrass him like that.

"Because I fucking felt like it. That's why, got a problem with that?" he snarled at Naruto.

Naruto just shook his head, as if he was dealing with a child, instead of the teenager before him. You would think he would be scared to have a 15 year old boy, who was much taller then him, challenging him. But if he could take on adults, this child would be nothing compared to that.

"Yes, I do. Your stupidity does not amuse, so I am going to warn you only once. Hmm, a warning seems to kind." He suddenly snapped his fingers, "I got it. You all have 15 seconds to run. Then I will hunt each of you down and proceed to beat the crap out of each and every one of you. If any of you are lucky, you will still retain full use of your body parts and will still have all your limbs attached when I am done. You may start running now." Naruto turned his back on him as he went to help the child up from the ground, dusting to boy off and checking to see if he was seriously injured.

The teen sputtered at Naruto's words, shocked that he had the nerve to say such things at all.

"Who the hell do you think you are you little piece of shit!" he yelled before charging after Naruto. He pulled out a knife and raised it ready to strike, his friends cheered him on.

Naruto turned at the last second, driving a kick into the boy's stomach which sent him flying into his gang of friends. He grabbed his stomach from the blow; he thought that some of his ribs were broken.

Naruto set the boy down next to the injured. Sin was wrapping some of their wounds with cloth and giving out new blankets to them. Naruto rubbed the boy's hair and then turned back towards the group in the alley.

"Sin, keep everyone here, I have matters to attend to and wish to discuss something with the children. But first, these annoyances must be dealt with."

With that said, Naruto walked over to the 'leader' of the group, who held his stomach. Naruto grabbed his arm and with a snap of his wrist broke it. His friends flinched at the sound and began to back away from the freaky kid.

"Where do you think your going?" they gasped and whirled to see another fox boy, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I am not done with you assholes yet." He grabbed the now whimpering boy neck and slowly tightened his hand around his throat around his neck, making him gasp and with his free hand, scratch at the hand around his throat. At the last moment Naruto dropped him to the floor. He wheezed, now that he could breathe and looked up in fright at Naruto.

Naruto looked over at the group of scared teens. "15 seconds. Go."

Naruto smirked as the teens ran out of the alley as fast as they could. He waved to children, before jumping onto the roof to track his prey.

Screams of horror could be heard that night as the boys were beaten. People heard later on that all the boys couldn't, or wouldn't speak of what had happened to them. They had all been in ICU for days and many thought they would never recover. But they worried most over the leader of the teens, he was always smiling, and some thought that his eyes sometimes glowed red.

* * *

The children huddled together for warmth and comfort from each other.

"Doesn't he scare you?" one asked.

Sin looked over at the boy; a black eye was slowly forming on his face.

"Sometimes, but he doesn't hurt me. Plus I know that if he gives his word on something he keeps it. He said he wouldn't hurt me, and he hasn't. Look how he protected you guys, if he didn't want to bother with you guys he wouldn't have given you guys that stuff that he has." Sin replied.

"What does he want to talk to us about?" another boy asked.

"Hmm…I have an idea, but let's wait to hear what he has to say." Was all Sin would tell them.

Later on Naruto appeared from the darkness, the same as when he left. He walked over the boys and stood before them.

"How would you guys like to never have to go hungry again? Never have to worry about being beaten or hurt by others?" he looked from one boy to the other, seeing how his words affected them.

"Never have scars, be healthy and happy?" he asked.

Many of the children looked from one to the other, not sure what to say to this.

"If you don't believe me, don't worry, I have proof of my words." He waved Sin over and motioned for him to take off his mask.

Some gasped at the sight, they knew Sin and this boy seemed completely different from the one they knew, he looked stronger, healthier, and most of all scar less. Many commented on the fact that this was a completely different person.

"All he says is true; he saved me and healed me. Now he's given me a better life, I don't know what I would have done without him." Sin said, looking into their eyes to show him the truth of his words.

"I'm not going to pressure you into choosing what you want. Just know that what I offer is food, power, protection and a home. All I ask in return is loyalty and that you join me in my dream." Naruto said.

"What's you dream?" a boy from the back of the group asked.

Naruto looked at him through his mask and smiled. Some would have thought that smile insane, if they had seen it.

"Destroy Konoha" he said simply.

The children gasped and opened their eyes wide in fright.

"Why would you do that!" one yelled.

"There's no way that is possible!" another said.

"What has this place ever done for you!?" Naruto roared, angered by their defense of this place.

"Why would you defend this place!? It has done nothing but harm and abandoned you has it not!? All I know of Konoha is that it's a place that only causes harm and sadness. So don't you dare defend this place to me when not twenty minutes ago you were all being attacked, tell me, who was protecting you then? Not the good righteous citizens of Konoha, that for hell is sure!" Naruto growled that last out as he started to pace, being agitated by what they had said.

The boys looked down, thinking over what had been told them. None of them could really recall any good memories of this place. Life at the adoption place hadn't been good, forcing the older ones onto the streets when they were older. So why were they defending it?

"I can offer you a way better life then this place ever has, all you have to do is take what I offer and embrace your new life." Naruto said, holding his hand out to the child he had help earlier.

He smiled behind his mask as the child took his hand.

* * *

The children found their home to be in the woods. There were bunk beds, training grounds and a place for them to eat at. Overall it was a nice little place to live for them and they didn't have any complaints, especially since they had brand new outfits. All of them hand accepted what he had to offer, and had taken his glowing hand, healing and granting them power.

Naruto looked around at the grounds and watched as the children put what little things that had away.

"Sin, know that you are in charge for them. Of course I will come to train them from time to time, but overall you are the one who will teach them all they need to know. What I teach you, you will in turn teach them. Understood?" he asked.

Sin bowed to Naruto. "Yes master"

* * *

TheLadyWolf-Ugh…this was not as long as I would have liked to have made it, but I'm tired and I hope that you guys like it. Let me know what you think of it ok? Thanks so much, I love it when you guys review. 


End file.
